vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bendy
|-|Base= |-|Beast Bendy= Summary "Bendy" is an ink creature that took the form of the cartoon character of the same name. It is the main antagonist of the video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. Bendy was created by the same ink machine at the end of chapter 1 and becomes the antagonist since then. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: "Bendy", "Ink Demon" Origin: Bendy and the Ink Machine Gender: Referred to as male Age: Implied to be a few years Classification: Ink creature, possibly a demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Corruption (If he touches a living being, Bendy can deform them and turn them into ink creatures), Pseudo-Teleportation (If a location is touched by the ink, Bendy can use it as some kind of "waypoint" he can teleport in), Ink Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can create other ink based monsters), Light Manipulation (Causes the room to get darker when he shows up), Shapeshifting (Into a much larger version of itself) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can kill Henry, a normal human being, in a single blow; tore apart Sammy which should be comparable to Bendy's other corrupted monsters which can take bullets from a Tommy Gun and a beating from a wrench. Allison remarked that if any of them were to challenge the Ink Demon, it would be a death wish. Beat The Projectionist to death, who can be hacked by an axe without problems and take bullets from a Tommy Gun and heal back up. Superior to Boris, who can crack stone floors). Wall level by spreading ink (Damaged the ground floor so much that Henry ended up falling dozen of meters into the basement) | Small Building level (Causes the ground to shake by running. Punched Henry through a very dense metal door. Its arm alone destroyed a boat and dragged it) Speed: Normal Human (Can keep up with Henry) | Superhuman (Can run fast enough to cover a whole room) Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(Ripped off The Projectionist's head) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can kill Henry in a single blow, tore apart Sammy and The Projectionist. Should be superior to Tom, who can severely damage and open a metal door with one punch) | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (A Tommy Gun doesn't do any damage to him. The Projectionist who is weaker than him can survive being shot by a Tommy Gun and being hacked by an axe just fine. Survives running into large ink pipes). His regeneration makes him very hard to take down due to being made of ink | Small Building level (Can survive its own tackles) Stamina: Unknown, doesn't seem to tire Range: Standard melee range physically, several dozens of yards with ink (Collapsed the ground and can cover a full room in seconds. Flooded a whole tunnel with ink and also a whole room) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Seems sapient; he has shown animal-like strategies of hunting and stalking; can fight quite well using his fists) Weaknesses: None notable other than that he is bound to the ink from the ink machine, so if someone is able to get rid of all of the ink, Bendy won't regenerate. If it sees the "End tape", it will have a meltdown and just dissipate Key: Humanoid | Beast Bendy form Others Notable Victories: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Peter's Profile Notable Losses: Cuphead (Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil) Cuphead's profile (Both bloodlusted, speed equalized. Base Bendy was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Demons Category:Light Users Category:Ink Users Category:Tier 9